


A SIMPLE FAVOR

by OWENHAPHNE



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass, F/F, F/M, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWENHAPHNE/pseuds/OWENHAPHNE
Summary: "I would like you to do me a favor, Harry Potter." Death's soft voice whispered to him. "Find my champion, protect her will all you have and i will grant you the thing you desire the most."Harry is sent to Westeros, his duty? Protect and train Death's champion to the best of his abilities and the Game as we know it is no more.Yeah, I suck at summaries though you get the gist of the matter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am writing this for my enjoyment. If you don’t like it, there are thousands of stories on this site in all packages. If you happen to like it, then enjoy as we see Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard ever lived wreak havoc in the seven kingdoms.

A SIMPLE FAVOUR  
PROLOUGE  
PADDY’S COVE, WALES.  
2201  
Hadrian Sirius Potter sighed as he settled in his rocking chair. He could feel all his fifty-five years catching up with him faster than should be possible. He poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, Ogden’s finest, though apparently it wasn’t as finest as it used to be, at least according to his great-grandfather. Then again, it was better to take anything the man said with a pinch of salt, or rather a full sack of it.  
Glancing at the clock that tracked the positions of all the Potter’s, he saw that the man in question was still ‘out of this world’. His father, Fleamont Potter was at Potter Manor with James who also happened to be Hadrian’s grandfather. The son of the great Harry Potter had become too old and would be passing anytime now if Harry didn’t come back soon enough.  
As if summoned by his thoughts, a familiar ring of amber light appeared a few feet from his chair and started growing until it was wide enough for a person to walk though. A second later, Hadrian’s great-grandfather strolled through the portal looking no older than the last time he had seen him, twenty years ago to be exact. His raven-black hair was as messy as ever though it had grown a lot a great deal and some of it was tied into a knot. His green eyes were as brilliant as ever though the eyebrows were very bushy.  
“Hey there kid, how are you.” Harry greeted as he conjured himself a very comfortable chair. “Oh, it’s so good to be back.”  
“I can’t exactly say it is a pleasure to see you again grandpa.” Hadrian drawled as he looked at his great-grandfather. “You have barely changed since I last saw you.”  
“Ah, finally learned some flattery have you?” Harry Potter smirked at him. “Though, I can’t say the same about you, you have aged like thirty years.”  
“You have been gone for Twenty years, grandpa.” Hadrian replied dryly.  
“Really?” Harry Potter frowned but then shook his head. “So, what has got you growing grey hairs at such an early age, I don’t remember having them when I was thirty.”  
“I am fifty-five thank you very much.” Hadrian retorted. “And you had no grey hair because you look like an eighteen-year old even now.”  
“Oh, really? I hadn’t even noticed.” Harry laughed and Hadrian would have pouted if it didn’t mean he would be teased for days.  
The fact that Harry Potter was immortal and stopped aging at Twenty when he absorbed the Deathly Hallows always bothered Hadrian. The fact that he, Hadrian was this generation’s Croaker, an identity taken by the Head Unspeakable probably had something to do with it. Harry’s immortality or even the knowledge that he was still alive wasn’t exactly public. When He and his two best friends found out, they had come up with a plan to fake Harry’s death immediately.  
None of them wanted to risk the lives of those close to him due to selfish individuals hoping to usurp his place as Master of Death. Since it was believed that when one defeats the owner of the Elder Wand becomes its master, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if one put it in their heads that defeating Harry would make them Master of Death.  
“So how are things in the Department?”  
“Exhausting.” Hadrian sighed. “I have half a mind to retire though they would just try to hunt me down.”  
Harry frowned at that.  
“I could pay your sister a visit.”  
“It is not the Ministers fault.” Hadrian answered. “It is the people in the department themselves though I have a plan to handle them soon enough.”  
“Well, looks like you have everything in hand, so why the long face.”  
“I was beginning to miss you I guess.”  
“Oh, don’t start getting wimpy on me old man.” Harry said with a grin and Hadrian rolled his eyes.  
“Says the man who is two centuries old.” He retorted. “And speaking of old, you should probably go and check on James, he wasn’t looking so well the last time I saw him.”  
Harry shook his head with a sad smile.  
“No, we agreed that I will not be administering anymore Elixir, it is time for him to join his siblings.”  
Hadrian gave his great-grandfather and mentor a sympathetic smile. James had been the last living of Harry’s seven children and was only eighteen-years younger than Harry himself. These were some of the times when Hadrian didn’t envy Harry’s immortality where he has to watch as all his loved ones died of one by one while he still remained as young as he was three years after defeating Tom Riddle.  
“Where is my gift?” Hadrian asked pulling the man away from his son’s impending death.  
“Ohh, right here.” Harry answered as he wandlessy summoned his bag of holding from here he had dropped it. “I know you barely know how to wield a table knife but you are absolutely going to love this. I stole it from Julius Caesar himself.”  
With that the older but teenage looking wizard pulled out a long sword from his bag and handed it to Hadrian.  
From what his mentor had told him, after about a century of Harry travelling around the word learning all sorts of magic and generally spending the life of a teenager that he had been denied while at Hogwarts, Harry had been approached by the entity who called itself Death.  
It had recognized Harry as not Master of Death but as Master of the Hallows. It had explained to him what it meant and whatever it entailed to be considered as one. He was basically required to run errands for Death in different universes each different from the other. In exchange he would ask the powerful entity for any favor. Initially, it was supposed to be that once he travelled to one Universe, he would never be able to go back to it, starting with his original universe.  
Harry had asked for three favors from the entity and he would continue to run whatever errands freely. The first being that he would be allowed to spend time in his original universe for ten years before being given another errand. The second was that he would be allowed to move with any items he acquires across universes which had initially been refused. The last was that he would be allowed to have his magic in whatever universe he visited.  
So every after ten years, Harry would leave his home universe to visit other universes to run some errands for death, though what these ‘errands’ were, Hadrian was never informed about.  
“This sword is the one Julius Cesar used in his conquest and rise to power as one of the greatest emperors the Roman Empire has ever seen, at least in the universe where I have been.” The older wizard stated proudly and Hadrian found himself smiling as well.  
His mentor always brought him something from his journeys and he cherished them more than even his own life no matter how little value they seemed to be.  
“And how pray tell, did you come by this?” Hadrian asked as he swung the very sharp blade around and nearly cutting Harry.  
“Ok, I will leave you for a moment to play with you latest toy.” He said as he gracefully dodged the sword. “I am in desperate need of a shower.”  
And with that, Harry disappeared from the living room and left Hadrian to his toy. While he wasn’t even half the swordsman his mentor was, Hadrian was pretty good with a blade with the sword in his hand, he felt like the weapon had been specifically created for him as he did a couple of swigs.  
Not for the first time and probably not for the last, Hadrian appreciated the fact that he was born a Potter. And also the fact that it had been him that Harry chose as his protégé out of this generation of Potters. While Harry made sure that he was active in any Potter’s life, there were individuals he picked in the three generations that had passed after him whom he considered his students. Hadrian had been lucky to be this generation’s star Potter just like his grandfather James who was about to die.  
____________  
Harry James Potter sunk onto the soft mattress and sighed in appreciation. He had spent the last twenty years in Ancient Greek and there weren’t five-star hotels around there. the moment his head landed on the pillow, he was already asleep. However, he had barely slept for a minute before his sleep was disturbed by visions.  
He seemed to be flying over a huge world, about three times bigger than his home world. The place looked like the ice age of his home universe. There seemed to be an entire continent covered in snow which went on thickening as he flew north. When it seemed the land covered by the snow wouldn’t come to an end, he met a long and high majestic looking wall that seemed to vibrate due to the amount of magic within it. Surprisingly, beyond this wall of burning ice was more land and as he flew further, he could almost feel the cold within his bones.  
His nose twitched at the smell of death and decay as he went further north, his magic senses screaming at him to flee and turn south. Not one to ignore his instincts, Harry immediately turned and started flying back where he came from but not before glimpsing cold blue eyes that were staring at his retreating form in a mixture of anger and fear. And then the cold started following him. The creatures with the cold blue eyes following his path at ridiculous speeds. they chased after him until he reached the wall of burning ice. The cold creatures didn’t approach the wall, as if they were afraid of it.  
Harry stopped for a moment as he stared at the movements of the creatures wondering what they were trying to do but then he ignored them as he turned his sight south where he had started his flight from.  
He saw hundreds of wolves and then lions tearing at each other while a mocking bird was laughing and mocking at them not aware that it was getting itself entangled in a spider’s web by its movements. While all this happened a large snake as big if not bigger than the Basilisk he had killed when he was twelve was darting in and out of the fight but every time it left with one of the bigger fighters dying in its jaws.  
The fight itself was taking place on a field of spider webs though the spider was nowhere to be seen. That is until it screamed as it was burned by a dragon that appeared from nowhere and started burning everyone involved in the fight. Its rampage continued as it burned down the nearly finished lions before it turned to the surviving wolves, until one white wolf seemed to transform itself into an even bigger dragon and killed the first dragon ending the fight. The transformed wolf, now dragon then turned on itself and somehow managed to kill itself from the inside. By the time the cold dead creatures of winter passed the wall, there was nothing in its path and soon the whole world was covered in frost and death.  
“Do me a favor Harry Potter.” The voice of the entity Harry knew as Death whispered as the vision started fading. “You must prevent this. Also, find my champion and protector her with everything you have because only she can put a stop to this madness and I will grant you what you desire.”  
Harry didn’t need to think about his answer. While it would cut of the ten years he was to spend with his family, the prize was most definitely worth it. His vision fading completely, Harry felt the shift of reality as he was transformed to the new world for his next task.  
When the shift finished, Harry sat up realized that he was seated in the middle of a pond inside a somber looking hall. There were men and women dressed in tattered robes and dresses who were staring at him like he was a ghost.  
“A man looks like a child.” A voice said from behind him and Harry turned his face to look at an old man with a kindly face. “Though the man is not wearing another’s face.”  
Harry’s eyes narrowed as he looked at his reflection in the pond to see his thirteen-year-old face looking back at him.  
“A man does not feel like any other.” The man continued in confusion before his eyes widened slightly and he dropped on one knee startling Harry who jumped to his feet. “A man is no man at all.” The kindly man declared. “How may the house of Black and White serve its God.”


	2. FIRST CONTACT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old gods get involved and Ned meets a mysterious stranger.

A SIMPLE FAVOR

Chapter 1

-ASVASVASV-

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ASOIF and Game of Thrones belongs to GRRM.

-ASFASFASF-

THE QUIET WOLF

Eddard 'Ned' Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North looked in the bleeding eyes on the face curved on the Wierwood tree in Winterfell's godswood. He could almost feel the gaze of the old gods as they judged and weighed him.

Promise me, Ned.

The gods seemed to whisper, though it sounded more like his sister in her death bed, covered in blood and wilted Winter roses. Unbidden, the memory came to front of his mind, clear as if he had witnessed it just this morning.

Promise me, Ned.

Her grey eyes so similar to his begging him even as the life faded from them. The sweet, wild, willful and strong sister he had grown up with nowhere to be seen. In her place was a broken and dying young girl, dying without the knowledge that she had unwittingly been the cause of the death of thousands of people. He wished he had come earlier, he wished he could have saved her, he wished the Tournament of Harrenhal had never happened, he wished…

Promise me, Ned.

And so he had.

"How could you do this to me." Catelyn had raged when presented with his 'bastard'. "You leave me behind with child only to come back with that thing an_"

"Don't you ever refer to him that way woman." Ned had shouted, feeling a bit of satisfaction as she took a fearful step from him. "Jon is my blood and you will not treat him like he is an abomination, is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord Stark."

He liked to think that that conversation –if it could be called that- somehow helped temper on how Catelyn would later treat Jon. Though he couldn't exactly be sure, he always watched the boy hiding his feelings behind a solemn mask whenever someone called him 'bastard'. He saw how he made an effort to distance himself from his siblings and failed miserably especially in the case of Arya.

Arya.

Promise me, Ned.

If he didn't know better, Ned would have thought the girl was a reincarnation of his dead sister. It pained him every time he watched his youngest daughter growing up into his sister, maybe it was for that very reason that he doted on her and often overlooked her wild tendencies.

Wolfsblood it was called. Brandon had it in spades, so did Lyanna and now Arya.

The girl who looked more of a Stark than the rest of her siblings stuck to Jon despite her mother's frustrations. Maybe it was a joke played on them by the gods to make the girl so much like his mother be the closest to Jon.

"You have to send the boy away Jon." Catelyn had said one night after a very enthusiastic coupling. "He is a bad influence to your children, and today he even humiliated Robb in front of his people."

"Jon is my blood, Cat." Ned had answered softly. "He belongs in Winterfell, right next to his brothers and sisters."

"What about Robb." Catelyn argued. "I have heard people whispering that the Boy would make a better Lord than Robb."

And she had been right, Ned had heard the whispers as well. However, Catelyn seemed to ignore the rest of what they said.

"The boy is his father through and through."

"He is Ned Stark come again."

"If only he wasn't a bastard, he would probably make a better Lord than Robb."

"The boy is the spitting image of his father."

Lyanna could have been mistaken for my twin sister. He thought grimly, thanking the gods for Jon's appearance and the fact that he was a boy or it would have been apparent to those who knew her well.

"Jon is my natural-born son and he knows his place." Ned answered. "You have made that fact clear to him often enough."

"Someone has to, you seem to forget it yourself." Catelyn replied curtly. "Why don't you just send him to his mother."

"I can't."

"She is dead then?" Catelyn said before she could stop herself. "I… I didn't mean_"

"Just forget it."

He had left her chambers then and hadn't sought her out until she came to him herself. This usually happened whenever Jon's mother came up which happened every time they discussed Jon.

It probably would be better if he told her the truth about Jon but despite everything he had been through, he couldn't even try to imagine what her reaction would be.

Promise me, Ned.

The gods seemed to remind him whenever he considered telling her. For all he knows, she would immediately tell the king just to get rid of the boy. Ned liked to think she was better than that but he knew how rush she can be, usually thinking back on her actions after things have already been set in motion. Oh maybe she would welcome him and start treating him better? Ned wasn't sure he was willing to take his chances on that.

Revealing Lyanna's could probably through Westeros into another war. While Robert was like a brother to him, Jon was his blood and would do everything in his power to protect him, even if it meant calling the banners against Robert. Something he wasn't willing to take part in.

Ned had lost the whole of his family in the rebellion.

The plans had been going well for the overthrow of the Targaryens. And the tournament of Harrenhal had happened. Lyanna had fallen in love with the silver prince and eloped. Lord Rickard had stormed king's Landing to his death, Brandon right on his heels. Lyanna had died giving birth and Benjen had condemned himself to the Wall blaming himself.

All in all, he was all that remained making him Lord of Winterfell and marrying a woman who probably hated him. That was the price the Starks paid to overthrow the Targaryens.

It is quite ironic that he is willing to go to war in the defense of one.

Promise me, Ned.

And he would do it in half a heartbeat.

Sighing, he sheathed Ice and went to the castle to eat dinner with his family.

That night after exhausting Catelyn, Ned laid awake next to his wife. For some reason his head mind went back to Lyanna. He thought of the what he could have done to prevent the events that led to the rebellion. He thought of what he would have done had he been in his father's place.

A Sworn Shield.

His mind seemed to supply for him or was it the gods? If Lyanna had been with a sworn shield may she wouldn't have had to be the Knight of the laughing Tree and that meeting with Rheagar wouldn't have happened. If she had been with a Sworn Shield, maybe somehow the Starks would have known that she had actually gone with the Prince willingly. If she had been with a Sworn Shield, maybe Rheagar wouldn't have gotten a chance to steal her away. Maybe the Sworn Shield would have gotten her to a Maester so she delivered with in the presence of someone who could help her so she doesn't die of birthing fever.

When he finally managed to sleep, his mind was filled with Lyanna lying in her deathbed. When he blinked, she wasn't Lyanna anymore but instead it was Sansa.

"I am queen now." She said weakly. "Thank you father, this all I ever wanted."

No, it was never meant to be like this.

He wanted to say but before he could even speak it was Lyanna again.

"I'm sorry father." Arya said. "I couldn't protect him. I broke my promise."

No, it can't be like this, it was me who promised.

You know what to do Eddard Stark.

A voice said in a harsh whisper. Were the gods always this harsh.

You know what to do.

"Promise me, Ned."

The voice seemed to come from above and when he looked up, he met the most brilliant emerald eyes he had ever seen.

-ASVASVASV-

"I want to get the girls Sworn Shields." Ned stated the next morning as he dressed up.

"It is about time." Catelyn answered. "The seven know how many times I have asked you to do that."

She had told him numerous times how the Daughters or rather Sansa needed a sworn shield as a daughter for a house as prominent as house Stark. The Starks were well liked in the North so he never considered the need for one as they were likely to get married in the North when the time came.

"What brought this on." Catelyn inquired.

"I…had a change in mind." He couldn't very well tell her his reasons and even if he told her she probably wouldn't even believe him without the full story. "So I suggest you start looking into possible candidates."

His mind flashed to the brilliant emerald eyes he had seen in his dream though he had no idea what they meant or what they represented in his dream. Was it the Lannisters? They were the only house with a shade of green like that though not as striking as he had seen in his vision.

"What of… Snow?"

"What about him?" Ned asked raising an eyebrow.

"The boy came to me." Catelyn said, not even bothering to hide her distaste at the idea. "He wants me to convince you to let him go to the wall."

"Jon came to you?"

Ned was having a hard time believing that. Jon seemed to have made it his life ambition to keep away from Catelyn as much as possible whenever he can. The fact that he would actively seek her out only showed how determined or desperate the boy had become.

"Apparently he wishes to prove that he has no ill will against Robb." Catelyn scoffed.

"You know he doesn't."

"For now." Catelyn replied. "If that is want then who are you to deny him, it not like you to start now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Ned opened his mouth to reply but she continued. "You let him saunter around like he is Brandon the Builder come again, treating like he belongs here and when someone reminds him of his place he goes sulking and brooding like the pitiful excuse he is."

Ned felt his lips twitching slightly in amusement. Sometimes his wife can be over dramatic.

"Jon does not saunter around the place."

Catelyn gave him a look that seemed to tell him how much of an idiot he was.

"Well, do with him what you want I just don't think I can stand his presence here much longer."

And with that she left him to go and break her fast. Ned sighed knowing that he had to come to a decision regarding Jon soon enough. Despite his reservations, he knew that the Wall was probably the safest place the boy could be. Even if the secret of his birth somehow came out, a man of the night's watch has no right to anything so he would never be considered threat by Robert.

At least Ned hoped so.

He walked out of his room and found the boy in question raising his hand to knock on the door. He was sure he had been waiting for Catelyn to leave before he could try to talk.

"Lord Stark." The boy greeted and Ned suppressed a sigh and the greeting. Jon had never referred to him as father despite his efforts.

"Jon, how are you this morning."

He greeted Lyanna's boy as he started walking into the direction of the Godswood, Jon easily keeping up with his long strides.

"I am fine Lord Stark."

"Shouldn't you be in your lessons with Maester Luwin?"

"Uhm, well I thought I could have a word. Robb hasn't even woken up yet." Jon answered and Ned could see the boy's lips twitching. "Though I doubt he will be for long."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I saw Arya trying to sneak into our room, probably thinking that I was still there."

Jon was now smiling and Ned found his lips imitating the gesture despite himself.

Before he could reply, they turned the corner and almost ran into Arya who was laughing loudly.

"Father, Jon, help me." Arya shouted clinging to Jon, her face flushed from running. "Robb wants to kill me?"

"And why would he want to do that?"

"Because he didn't want to wake up." The girl said, looking the picture of pure innocence. "And all I did was to wake him."

"You dumped a bucket of snow on my head." A disheveled looking Robb said entering the corridor while shaking the remaining snow from his hair.

"Well, you shouldn't have been asleep at this time." Arya sniffed, looking at him with her nose stuck in the air. "You are the future lord of Winterfell and should act like it."

"Sorry, mother." Robb laughed along with Jon.

"You should be in your lessons with Septa Mordane, Arya."

"Do I have to, Father." Arya pouted and shook of the nostalgia gripping him at the site.

"Yes you have." Ned replied firmly despite everything telling him to say otherwise. "And your brothers will escort you as they go to Maester Luwin."

"But Lord Stark_"

"Go, Jon. I will talk to you later."

The boy started at him for a moment like he wanted to argue, his eyes staring him defiantly before he sighed and caught Arya's hand.

"Very well." He finally said even as Arya looked between the two of them in confusion. "Come on little sister, we've got a lot of work to make a lady out of you."

"Shut up stupid." Arya retorted. "I am a warrior, not a Lady."

The way the girl said the word one would think it was some kind of curse or the worst insult one could ever tell someone.

Shaking his head, Ned continued on his way towards the Godswood and when he finally reached, he shivered slightly as a wave of warmth passed through him the moment he placed his un-gloved hand at its bark.

Eddard Stark

The wind whispered in his ears. Closing his eyes, Ned welcomed the familiar embrace of the old gods. The gods of his father and all the Starks that came after him. He wasn't sure how he could feel them, how he was somehow able to communicate with them even if they only did when they wanted. He knew Brandon had never felt anything though Lyanna did. She had been the first to speak of it and Ned then got the courage to share with her on his own experience.

What am I to do? What am I missing?

He asked, feeling the caress on his thoughts. Like a mother soothing a child who has just woken from a nightmare from a nightmare.

Change.

His mind supplied though he knew it was the old gods as je felt a slight flare of warmth from the white bark he was holding.

What change?

There was no reply. And he wondered what exactly happening. This was not something you share with anyone who hasn't experienced. It was one of those that you would need to see it to know it or rather experience it. Well that is if you weren't Lyanna as the girl had no problem speaking to him about it like it was a normal experience.

Though maybe that had been due to his nature. He wasn't exactly the most talkative person in the North. Brandon had been wild, brave and charismatic. He always knew what to do or say in whatever situation. He was a true heir to the North, something he had been groomed to be since he could walk. Something he never got to be and instead, Quiet solemn Ned had to take his elder brother's place. And bride.

He is here.

Ned almost jumped at the thought. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't his thought. An intense emerald eye dominated his vision then another, followed by a long nose, messy black hair and a rider dressed in all black. A rider seated atop a black stallion, standing on a hill. A very familiar hill overlooking Winterfell. On his shoulder was what seemed to be a white Owl?

"Who is he?"

"Ned?"

Ned jumped, his hand going to the pommel of Ice at his belt. He whirled around only to be met with a startled Catelyn.

"Ned, is everything alright?"

"Yes." He muttered, relaxing. "I am alright; I just wasn't expecting anyone."

"Oh, well you seem to have forgotten about breaking your fast." Catelyn told him as they started walking back to the castle. "So who is He?"

"What?"

"When I found you, you said 'Who is he?"

"I did?" Ned hadn't even realized that he had spoken aloud. "It's not important."

Catelyn gave him a shrewd look out of the corner of her eye but he pretended that he had not seen it.

Entering the great hall though the Lord's entrance, Ned easily found his place at the high table and sat down next to Robb. The rest of the household was all waiting for him before they could start to eat. Well except Arya who was chewing discreetly with her mouth closed. His youngest daughter wasn't exactly the most patient person in Westeros.

Even as he started putting butter on his bread, his mind kept going back to the raider he had seen in the vision.

Was he coming to Winterfell? Who was he and why had the gods shown him?

Those thoughts and similar ones occupied him throughout the meal and he mostly ignored the conversations going on around him. He listened with half an ear as Bran and Arya argued about something, their mother telling them not to speak with food in the mouth every minute. He listened to Sansa whispering with her friend Jeyne Poole about boys and embroidering. His gaze also travelled across the hall to the place usually occupied by Jon though the boy was nowhere to be see.

"… Lord? Lord Stark?" Maester Luwin's voice pulled him from his thoughts and guessing by the look on his voice, he had called him a couple of times."

"Yes?"

"I… my Lord, Jory Cassel asks for your presence in the yard, my Lord."

"Is something wrong?" Ned asked even as he stood up, his family following suit.

"I don't think so but it must be important, otherwise he wouldn't have sent for you."

Ned nodded and led the way towards the oak and iron doors of the great keep. While he wasn't very sure, something told him he already knew what or who was in the courtyard.

When the Stark family reached the yard, Ned felt his eyebrows rising at what was before him. Five Stark guards were standing in a circle with their swords drawn around a mounted rider. The very same person Ned had seen in his vision earlier that morning.

The young man cut a majestic figure as he stared down at the Stark guards. He was wearing very black trousers which looked to be a very good quality, something a Lord would easily afford and black padded linen skirts with a black doublet. There was a Black winter cloak around his shoulders which covered the back of the stallion he was sitting on. He had black leather boots and gloves. The stallion itself was the same shade of black like his clothes and was standing quietly staring at Ned. It was big, more muscular and taller than any he had ever seen, probably one bred for battle.

"What is going on here?" Ned asked coming to a stop a few steps from the group while standing protectively in front of his family.

The young man lifted his head and Ned resisted the urge to shiver under his gaze. The now familiar emerald eyes bored into him as if staring at his very soul. Ned noted that he had sharp facial features, high aristocratic cheek bones like Rheagar had been having. A long nose and very messy black hair coming up to his shoulders. There was a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Going by his face, he couldn't be much older than Robb though his gaze seemed to command respect all by itself. Ned idly noted that there was not a single drop on the young man or the fur of his cloak despite the light breeze of snow falling. After staring at him for a moment, the young shrugged off the cloak on his shoulders and jumped off the stallion landing quietly on his feet. The Stark guards were startled by the sudden movement and took a step back from him though the young man ignored them.

With the young man standing, Ned could see that he was lean, like Jon though more muscular than his nephew. He was also tall, having a couple of inches on Robb. There were two swords hanging on his waist and going by the pommels they seemed to be very good quality. The owl he had seen in the vision was nowhere to be seen.

"Lord Stark." The young man said bowing slightly with one hand behind his back. "I believe you were expecting me."

-ASVASVASV-

AN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I would like to confess I am not good at juggling different characters like GRRM did so I will be sticking with very few POVs. Mostly from the people surrounding Harry. I will try not to have too much of Harry's POV as the main reason for this fic is to see how his presence affects the people in Westeros though he will appear to explain things we don't know.
> 
> For those who were expecting that I wouldn't talk of Jon's mother soon, sorry to disappoint but if you have read the books or watched the show I'm sure you knew what to find. And there was no way I would get in Ned's head without getting to that. I like to believe that it was something that bothered him a lot and probably haunted him until the day his solemn head was chopped off.
> 
> I need a Beta, we meet next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am writing this story just for fun, as in my fun but I decided to share with you guys in case you are interested. This is my take on Harry goes to Westeros and fucks up the Game of Thrones. Some things may appear unrealistic but I will try to make it as enjoyable as possible. I am no native English speaker so I need a Beta, thank you very much.  
The chapters should be longer, see you next time.


End file.
